


The Bathtub Incident

by TicklyFandoms



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Mahiru is such a mom, Mutual Masturbation, NSFW, Pure Smut, bath tub sex, fluff near the end, no sex just masturbation, this was a request on tumblr and discord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 06:29:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11007882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TicklyFandoms/pseuds/TicklyFandoms
Summary: Kuro pulls Mahiru in the bathtub after the Eve tried to give him a bath in his cat form, and after some pouting, Kuro decides to make the best of it with Mahiru in the water with him





	The Bathtub Incident

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RedZeveRin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedZeveRin/gifts).



Mahiru could not believe this was happening. All he wanted to do was give Kuro a bath in his cat form, but just as the Eve filled up the tub, and went to put Kuro in, the Servamp decided to poof back into his very naked human form, and Mahiru was dragged in the tub with the other, fully clothed. Staring at his Servamp with a heavy glare, the brunet growled, and stood up in the tub with Kuro watching him. Turning his back, Mahiru stripped off his soaking wet shirt, and wrung it out. Folding it up slightly, the teen hung it up on the towel hanger, and did the same with his pants. Once he was fully nude, the flushing teen sunk down back into the pleasantly warm water with a bright flush and his arms crossed. Receiving the glare, Kuro yawned, before leaning against the side of the tub.

“Can deal with that glare…” the Servamp muttered, which caused Mahiru to growl, and look away. Noticing the teen looked away, Kuro studied the flushing Eve up and down, from his red face, to his lower body that was surrounded by water. Swallowing, the vampire slowly shifted from where he was against the wall, and nudged himself far enough where he could wrap his arms around the Eve’s waist. Feeling the touch, Mahiru twitched lightly, but gasped as Kuro forced him back until the Servamp’s back was against the wall again, and the brunet was snug in the other’s very naked lap. “You should’ve known I would’ve dragged you in with me. So, don’t be mad.”

“…Kuro,” Mahiru groaned, feeling the flush on his cheeks finally travel down to his neck as he could feel the other’s…uhh…sex beneath him. Swallowing a nervous lump, and slowly rubbed at the hands that kept him on the Servamp’s lap as his words died in his throat. To be honest, he knew Kuro would probably do this, so it was his fault for leaving his clothes on while trying to give the other a bath. Rolling his eyes at the thought, Mahiru just sighed, and finally leaned back until his back was completely flushed against Kuro’s warm chest. “Fine…I guess I should’ve known…but you’re still a jerk.”

Chuckling softly, Kuro pulled Mahiru closer to him, and pressed a soft to the back of the Eve’s neck, causing the teen to shiver. Glancing around him, Mahiru looked into Kuro’s soft red eyes, and poked his tongue out slightly. Kuro glanced down at his lips, and then back up as his eyes, just as the other did the same. Slowly turning in Kuro’s grip, Mahiru straddled Kuro’s lap, causing them both to moan as their dicks softly slid against each other. Panting, Mahiru glanced back down at Kuro as the Servamp wrapped his arms back around his waist, and shifted his hips up. Biting back another moan, the brunet pressed their foreheads together, just ask the vampire pressed a kiss to his lips, deepening it with every minute. When the Eve needed air, the Servamp pulled away, and trailed his mouth down the other’s jaw, to his neck, and when he met the teen’s shoulder, he pressed a small kiss to it, before teasing it with his fangs.

“Mahiru…” the Servamp moaned, as the teen whimpered, and jerked his hips forward as he felt the other’s fangs scrape against his shoulder. Pulling away, Kuro pressed another kiss to the slight bite mark he left, before slowly leaning one hand down to their lower bodies to take their hot sexes into his hand. Feeling the touch, Mahiru gasped, and jerked his hips once again just as Kuro nipped at his neck, and bit into it slightly. Tasting the sweetness of his Eve’s blood, the Servamp moaned heavily, and jerked his hand harder and faster as he continued to drink from the teen. Mahiru gripped the back of Kuro’s hair, and whimpered as the knot in his stomach began to get tighter and tighter with each pull of the other’s hand. Pulling his mouth off the teen’s neck, Kuro licked the blood off his lips, before licking up the mess he left on Mahiru’s neck. Feeling Kuro’s warm tongue against his neck, Mahiru gave a choked sob as he felt his climax begin to pump in his veins. “…so good…Mahiru…”

“…Kuro…I t-think I’m close! S-slow down!” the brunet whimpered, trusting his hips against the Servamp’s hand as the other tightened his hold around their heads. Kuro glanced down from where his face was in the Eve’s neck, and noticed how the other’s body was trembling from the arosoul he was feeling. Letting his breath out against the other’s deep red chest, Kuro chuckled lowly as Mahiru whimpered again, before letting his mouth gently nip at the teen’s hard nipples. Feeling this, the brunet arched his back, and tightened his grip in Kuro’s blue hair as the need to cum started getting greater and greater. Pressing his face down into the Servamp’s hair, Mahiru gave out sobbing whimpers, and hearty moans as Kuro’s hand began to jerk again while stimulating theirs heads. “O-oh god Kuro! I’m so close! Faster please! H-harder!”

Feeling his own climax starting to rise as well, Kuro sighed, before doing as his Eve said, and quickening his pace. Letting go of the teen’s nipple, Kuro glanced up at the brunet, and met his lust filled hazel eyes with his own red. Pressing another kiss to the teen’s lip, Kuro bit the other’s lip, before shoving his tongue in Mahiru’s mouth as their tongues wrapped around each other in some sort of dance. Mahiru moaned in Kuro’s mouth, and when both of their breaths begin to hitch as the knots in their bellies got incredibly tight, the Eve detached from the kiss, and wrapped his arms around the vampire’s neck with the need to be close as he climaxed. Wrapping his free arm around Mahiru’s waist, Kuro tightened his hands on their dicks, and stroked as hard and fast as he could.

“O-ooohhhh Kuro!” Mahiru whimpered, feeling the knot in his stomach finally unleashed just as Kuro’s did. Holding onto each other, the Servamp and Eve finally let themselves feel as cum shot out into the water, and their bodies shook with the white hot pleasure of their shared orgasms. Jerking them both through it, Kuro’s breath shook as Mahiru whimpered, before he pressed another kiss to the Eve’s kiss swollen lips just as their pleasure stopped and the overall sensitiveness began to set in. Letting go of their dicks, Kuro let go of the teen’s lips, and laid his head against the brunet’s red shoulder as the other did the same. Feeling their bodies humming out in the activity they just did, the two sluggishly pulled away, before noticing how most of the water disappeared. “Kuro…what happened to the water…?”

Blinking tiredly, Kuro slowly looked over the tub, and flushed as he noticed huge puddles pooling on the tiled floor. Seeing Kuro’s expression, Mahiru glanced over the tub from Kuro’s lap as well, and when he noticed the mess, the teen held his breath. Glancing at each other again, Kuro couldn’t contain the soft chuckles from his mouth as Mahiru’s bright cheerful laughter echoed around the room. They got so into their actions that the two did not even notice the water flooding out of the tub, or how the soothing hotness disappeared and left them sitting in a cold half-filled tub. Letting their laugher slow to a stop, the Sloth pair looked into each other’s eyes with soft smiles on their faces.

“Mahiru…the water is getting cold, could we get out now?” the Servamp asked, feeling the chill in the water as his body lit up in goosebumps. Feeling the chilliness too, Mahiru giggled, before nodding, and with Kuro’s help, since his legs were still shaky, stood up, and drained the tub. Carefully stepping out of the tub, Mahiru watched as Kuro slid around the warm, trying to grab a towel for the soaked floor. Once the slipping Servamp made his way back to his Eve, Mahiru took the towel, and rolled it out on the floor. Grabbing the other offered towel, Mahiru wrapped it around his waist, just as Kuro did the same with his own. “I’m hungry Mahiru…what’s for dinner?”

“Yeah, yeah, just get dressed, and I’ll make dinner ya lazy neet,” Mahiru sighed, walking out of the bathroom to his room. Following his Eve, Kuro watched as the teen stripped the towel away from himself, while slipping into a pair of pajama bottoms, and white t-shirt. Turning around, Mahiru tossed Kuro a black t-shirt, and blue cat pajama bottoms. Catching it, the vampire watched as the Eve threw the towel in the hamper, before walking towards him, Pressing a kiss to the Servamp’s cheek, Mahiru smiled at the little blush the other developed, before walking out of the room. “Get dressed, I’ll make us some ramen, how does that sound?”

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Kuro let go of the damp towel, and slipped on the pajamas Mahiru had given him. Stretching slightly, the Servamp yawned, before throwing the towel with Mahiru’s in the hamper, before walking out of the room. Hearing the sound of his Eve chopping vegetables, Kuro’s stomach growled in hunger, and he slowly made his way towards the kitchen. Peaking around the wall, the Servamp glanced around the corner, and watched as his Eve moved around the kitchen with skill. Feeling eyes on him, Mahiru smiled, before glancing at Kuro and motioning him in. Kuro blinked, but did as his Eve said, and when the brunet went back to chopping the vegees for the ramen, Kuro wrapped his arms around the teen’s waist, and laid his head on the other’s shoulder.

“M’tired…” the Servamp whispered, and Mahiru smiled softly at him. Leaning around, Mahiru pressed a soft kiss to the other’s blue bed head looking hair, before chopping up the food again. Kuro flushed again before snuggling his face into the Eve’s shoulder. Mahiru snickered, and leaned back into the embarrassed Servamp’s hold. Kuro hugged him closer, and was glad he was hiding his face because he couldn’t keep the smile off his face. “…l-love you Mahiru…”

Hearing this, Mahiru fumbled with the knife, but quickly recovered and glanced at the Servamp that was leaning against him. Looking the other over, he noticed the other had bright red ears, and the blush was starting to travel down his neck. Feeling a smile rise on his face, Mahiru grinned, and thought about how much he loved having Kuro around. Without Kuro, the teen would be living alone, and he probably wouldn’t have been having so much fun as he has been for the past few months. It was thanks to Kuro that his life was the way it was now. Closing his eyes, Mahiru thought about how much he loved the Servamp, before opening them back up, and continuing with making their dinner.

“I love you too Kuro…don’t ever forget that, okay?”


End file.
